Anything Right
by Charmina
Summary: Rated to be safe. Years after graduation Harry reflect on his part in the war and if what he said ever really mattered. Songfic to P.O.D's Anything Right


Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and co, the group P.O.D owns the song Anything Right

Authot Notes: This little fic has not yet been beta read, but I hope it won't be too bad...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Anything right**

It was a beautiful weather outside. The sun was shining down on the earth, spreading its warm to everyone and everything, and there wasn't a single cloud in sight. A cooling wind made its way over the grounds, making sure no one would suffer of being too hot, as the students ran around playing and enjoying the sunshine. Birds were singing in the sky and the giant sqiud in the lake was floating at the surfes, watching the activcites going on around it.

A group of students, probably Hufflepuffs if their bathclothes were anything to go by, came running out of the castle towards the lake, cheering as they went. Without hesitation they jumped in as soon as they reached the water and, laughing merely, shouted for the friends they could see out on the grounds to come and join them.

But sitting at the windowsill of the Headmasters office was a young man, and to him it could have just as well been rainig outside. His mood and depressing thoughts blocked him from the view of all the happy children and he could only see sadness where ever he turned.

_**So much to say so little time for me**_

_**To explain the way I feel you only see**_

_**Things the way you want to see them (want to see them)**_

"What are the latest news Harry?" the Headmasters voice interupted his thoughts. "I've heard there was an attack yesterday."

Harry didn't turn away from his view but nodded absently before opeaning his mouth to speak. However he was cut of by the Headmaster.

"Really unfortunate that we didn't know about it before, many could probably have been saved. How many perished?"

This time Harry answered at once, before he could be cut of again. "84 people, both Muggles and wizards," he said gravely.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Very unfortunate, we should pray for their souls."

Harry nodded and was lost in his memories of yesterdays fight, but the Headmaster continued to speak almost at once, seemingly forgetting about his earlier words.

"We should sort out who the dead are as soon as possible. If there are any children in this school that have lost their families we should let them know."

Opeaning his mouth to report that they had already identified the dead and that no one at Hogwarts had lost their relatives Harry was once again forced to shut it since Dumbledore didn't leave him any time to speak.

"I will speak to Minister Fudge as soon as possible too, we need more Aurors if we are to win this war."

_**It makes sense to you**_

_**All these things you do**_

_**You got it all figured out**_

_**While everyone is confused**_

_**How do you do it? (How do you do it?)**_

It was five years ago that Fudge had finally admited Voldemorts return and the ful outbreak of war had begun. After Dumbledore had told Harry about the prophecy he had felt more pressure and had tried to convince the Headmaster that he needed extra training and, for once, a competent teacher in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Dumbledore had not listened and simply stated that Harry was too young and that his time would come.

After graduation however he had been thrown straight in to the war in the lines with the Aurors, although he had no Auror training himself. When he asked Dumbledore about it he had said that Harry had fought Voldemort and his Death Eaters for years already, he didn't need any more training, it was better that he got out in the fields where he was needed.

Harry climbed fast in the ranks, not only because of his skills but for who he was. People looked to him for support and both Dumbledore and Fudge wanted to use it to their advantage. Harry was now ranked general and lead his own troops in battle.

"It is too bad we lost Severus last year, we could really need the information he could give us about Voldemorts plans," Dumbledore continued yet again, stroking his beard with one hand and with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Maybe there are others that could be turned towards our goles. Some of the younger Death Eaters perhaps, those who hasn't been too tainted by the Dark Arts yet."

_**In your mind I'm just blind**_

_**You're right all of the time**_

_**If I think for myself, I guess I'm way out of line**_

_**I'm not who you are**_

_**I'm so sorry (I'm so sorry)**_

Harry thought to answer him that they had another spy already, one who had come to him two years ago, but he decided it wouldn't do any good. He had tried to tell Dumbledore so many times but he never wanted to listen, always too caught up in his own thoughts and plans to notice Harry.

He had even tried to tell Dumbledore about Snape, but it hadn't done him any good. He had tried to tell him that Snape wasn't who he seemed to be, there were rumours in the underworld about him two-timing Dumbledore and the Order, spying for Voldemort and not for them. But Dumbledore had thrown it of as some personal fight between Harry and Snape, telling him that he really should try to make peace with the man. They had a joined enemy and shouldn't fight between eachother.

Harry had been the one to kill Snape one year ago. He witnessed him shot Tonks with the killing curse and laugh at her confused and scared look. Harry didn't show mercy to Death Eaters, especially not the once who killed his friends. He never told Dumbledore about it, he wouldn't have believed him.

"You could try and talk to some of the Slytherins from your own year, convince them that what they are doing is wrong and that they should help us against Voldemort. They would listen to you, they know you from back in school."

"It wouldn't be of any use," Harry said, almost shocked that he wasn't immidiatly cut of. "We were always fighting in school. They wouldn't turn away from Voldemort just because I told them to. And even if it weren't for that fact, trying to convince them to do it would be idiotic. If they believe in Voldemort nothing can turn them away, and if not then they can come to us."

"Nonsense!" Dumbledore stated with a dismissive wave of his hand. "If you simply made them see the wrongs of their ways, I'm sure they would listen, they are just too afraid to come to us on their own."

_**I can't do anything right**_

_**You don't know me, stay out of my life**_

_**Kick me while I'm down, I want you to**_

_**I can't be like you**_

_**Don't wanna' be like you**_

Harry sighed and ran his fingers down the cool glass window, noting absently that not even the sun could warm it up. He knew that he was right about what he had said to Dumbledore. His own spy proved that.

Draco Malfoy had come to him in the middle of the night two years ago, telling him that he could no longer serve the Dark Lord after he had tortured and killed his mother for refusing to brand her skin, although she was a devoted servant. His father had simply watched on with glee as his wife was tortured, refusing to even once turn his eyes towards his son, who was screaming and fighting to get away from the two Deather Eaters holding him back.

He had made it perfectly clear to Harry that it wasn't for the sudden realisation that Muggle-borns were worth just as much as purebloods that made him come to Harry, simply the fact that he questioned Voldemorts methods. He also made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with Dumbledore, the Order and even preferably Harry himself, but he didn't have anyone else to go to with this.

They now meet once in awhile, exchanging information before going on their own ways again. Malfoy had even been the first one to inform him about Snapes questionable loyaltis.

"By our next meeting I want you to have talked with some old acquaintances and report back to me," the Headmaster finished with an order.

_**I can't do anything right**_

_**You don't know me, stay out of my life**_

_**Kick me while I'm down, I want you to**_

_**I can't be like you**_

_**Be, Like, You**_

Harry sighed yet again and nodded his head. Why was it that nothing he said mattered anymore? Or had it never mattered in the first place? Dumbledore simply ordered him around without listening to what Harry had to say. He didn't care what Harry might have found out, what information he could give. And when he finally let him speak it was always pushed away as nonsense.

He had been fighting this war for so many years now and he had learnt to live with it. He knew how to kill a man in hundreds of differant ways, he knew how to best make people talk, to give up any information they might have. He knew where to go to hear the latest rumours circuling the underworld, where to find assasins who would perform a job the Ministry didn't want to take part of, but still wanted done, and where to go if he wanted wounds fixed without any records being made.

He knew how to cheer up his troops, lead them in battle and come out victorious.

He was an expert in keeping a mask infront of his face, making sure no one saw what he wanted to hide. They saw him as strong and confident when all he wanted to do was to sit in a corner and cry for everything that he had lost.

But Dumbledore didn't care about any of that. He wanted his little pawn to follow his lead without questions or own thoughts. He wanted to lead this war single-handly, not to listen to someone elses ideas.

_**No matter what I do it's never good enough**_

_**I give all that is me, still it's never enough**_

_**So, why try? I give up**_

No matter how hard Harry fought, no matter how much he gave up for this war, it wasn't enough. Dumbledore wanted everything from him. Everything but his own thoughts. They didn't fit in this war. He was to play the role as a hero for the world, and Dumbledore was the only one who knew how a hero should act.

So Harry gave up trying. He played the role Dumbledore had given him. The little pawn in the great Albus Dumbledores hands. But in secret he still fought hard. He made his own plans, fought his own war.

_**What does it feel like to be in your shoes?**_

_**And walk over everyone like you do?**_

_**Tear me down again, I want you to (want you to...)**_

He had long since come to the understanding that if he wanted to win this war then he couldn't simply follow Dumbledores lead, he had to stand on his own. Dumbledore walked over everybody without even noticing it. He thought he was some great leader that everyone was willing to follow. But Harry had gone his own way because he knew better then that. People followed the one they thought worthy of it. Dumbledore had been the greatest wizard of his time.

Harry was the greatest of this time.

If his troops would have to chose between him and Dumbledore, they would follow Harry blindly. No one trusted Dumbledore anymore. After all thses years he hadn't been able to put an end to the war. Harry had done it as a mere infant and they trusted him to do it again.

_**You're lovely, so beautiful**_

_**And you're perfect, in every way**_

_**Your interior rusted and I'm so disgusted**_

Harry turned his eyes away from the window and looked at the Headmaster pacing back and forth across the room. He looked older, ancient. His walls were crumbling, no matter how hard Dumbledore tried to deny it. He was over, his time had passed.

"I need to get back to my troops," Harry stated as he got up from his seat at the window and walked for the door.

Dumbledore stopped and looked at him. "Don't forget to try and find a spy for us," he said.

Harry nodded without looking at him and walked out the door.

_**Can't trust it**_

_**You're busted**_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


End file.
